The human heart wall consists of an inner layer of simple squamous epithelium, referred to as the endocardium, overlying a variably thick heart muscle or myocardium and is enveloped within a multi-layer tissue structure referred to as the pericardium. The innermost layer of the pericardium, referred to as the visceral pericardium or epicardium, clothes the myocardium. The epicardium reflects outward at the origin of the aortic arch to form an outer tissue layer, referred to as the parietal pericardium, which is spaced from and forms an enclosed sac extending around the visceral pericardium of the ventricles and atria. An outermost layer of the pericardium, referred to as the fibrous pericardium, attaches the parietal pericardium to the sternum, the great vessels and the diaphragm so that the heart is confined within the middle mediastinum. Normally, the visceral pericardium and parietal pericardium lie in close contact with each other and are separated only by a thin layer of a serous pericardial fluid that enables friction free movement of the heart within the sac. The space (really more of a potential space) between the visceral and parietal pericardia is referred to as the pericardial space. In common parlance, the visceral pericardium is usually referred to as the epicardium, and epicardium will be used hereafter. Similarly, the parietal pericardium is usually referred to as the pericardium, and pericardium will be used hereafter in reference to parietal pericardium.
It is frequently medically necessary to access the pericardial space to treat an injury, infection, disease or defect of the heart, e.g., an occluded coronary artery, an infarct zone, a defective heart valve, aberrant electrical pathways causing tachyarrhythmias, bacterial infections, to provide cardiac resynchronization therapy, or to place epicardial pacing or cardioversion/defibrillation electrodes against the epicardium or into the myocardium at selected sites. It is necessary in these procedures to surgically expose and cut through the pericardium to obtain access to the pericardial space.
Highly invasive surgical techniques, referred to as a median sternotomy (open-chest surgical exposure) or a thoracotomy, have been typically employed to provide the surgeon access to the pericardial space and the heart. A median sternotomy incision begins just below the sternal notch and extends slightly below the xyphoid process. A sternal retractor is used to separate the sternal edges for optimal exposure of the heart. Hemostasis of the sternal edges is typically obtained using electrocautery with a ball-tip electrode and a thin layer of bone wax.
The open chest procedure involves making a 20 to 25 cm incision in the chest of the patient, severing the sternum and cutting and peeling back various layers of tissue in order to give access to the heart and arterial sources. As a result, these operations typically require large numbers of sutures or staples to close the incision and 5 to 10 wire hooks to keep the severed sternum together. Such surgery often carries additional complications such as instability of the sternum, post-operative bleeding, and mediastinal infection. The thoracic muscle and ribs are also severely traumatized, and the healing process results in an unattractive scar. Post-operatively, most patients endure significant pain and must forego work or strenuous activity for a long recovery period.
Many minimally invasive surgical techniques and devices have been introduced In order to reduce the risk of morbidity, expense, trauma, patient mortality, infection, and other complications associated with open-chest cardiac surgery. Less traumatic limited open chest techniques using an abdominal (sub-xyphoid) approach or, alternatively, a “Chamberlain” incision (an approximately 8 cm incision at the sternocostal junction), have been developed to lessen the operating area and the associated complications. In recent years, a growing number of surgeons have begun performing coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) procedures using minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass grafting (MIDCAB) surgical techniques and devices. Using the MIDCAB method, the heart typically is accessed through a mini-thoracotomy (i.e., a 6 to 8 cm incision in the patient's chest) that avoids the sternal splitting incision of conventional cardiac surgery. A MIDCAB technique for performing a CABG procedure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,782, for example.
Other minimally invasive, percutaneous, coronary surgical procedures have been advanced that employ multiple small trans-thoracic incisions to and through the pericardium, instruments advanced through ports inserted in the incisions, and a thoracoscope to view the accessed cardiac site while the procedure is performed as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,332,468, 5,464,447, and 5,716,392. Surgical trocars having a diameter of about 3 mm to 15 mm are fitted into lumens of tubular trocar sleeves, cannulae or ports, and the assemblies are inserted into skin incisions. The trocar tip is advanced to puncture the abdomen or chest to reach the pericardium, and the trocar is then withdrawn leaving the sleeve or port in place. Surgical instruments and other devices such as fiber optic thoracoscopes can be inserted into the body cavity through the sleeve or port lumens. As stated in the '468 patent, instruments advanced through trocars can include electrosurgical tools, graspers, forceps, scalpels, electrocauteries, clip appliers, scissors, etc.
In such procedures, the surgeon can stop the heart by utilizing a series of internal catheters to stop blood flow through the aorta and to administer cardioplegia solution. The endoscopic approach utilizes groin cannulation to establish cardio-pulmonary bypass (CPB) and an intraaortic balloon catheter that functions as an internal aortic clamp by means of an expandable balloon at its distal end used to occlude blood flow in the ascending aorta. A full description of an example of one preferred endoscopic technique is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,733, for example.
Problems may develop during CPB due to the reaction blood has to non-endothelially lined surfaces, i.e. surfaces unlike those of a blood vessel. In particular, exposure of blood to foreign surfaces results in the activation of virtually all the humoral and cellular components of the inflammatory response, as well as some of the slower reacting specific immune responses. Other complications from CPB include loss of red blood cells and platelets due to shear stress damage. In addition, cardiopulmonary bypass requires the use of an anticoagulant, such as heparin. This may, in turn, increase the risk of hemorrhage. Finally cardiopulmonary bypass sometimes necessitates giving additional blood to the patient. The additional blood, if from a source other than the patient, may expose the patient to blood born diseases.
Due to the risks incurred during CPB, some surgeons have attempted to perform cardiac-related medical procedures without cardiac arrest and CPB. For example, Trapp and Bisarya in “Placement of Coronary Artery Bypass Graft Without Pump Oxygenator”, Annals Thorac. Surg. Vol. 19, No. 1, (January 1975) pgs. 1-9, immobilized the area of a bypass graft by encircling sutures deep enough to incorporate enough muscle to suspend an area of the heart and prevent damage to the coronary artery. More recently Fanning et al. in “Reoperative Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting Without Cardiopulmonary Bypass”, Annals Thorac. Surg. Vol. 55, (February 1993) pgs. 486-489 also reported immobilizing the area of a bypass graft with stabilization sutures.
Suction stabilization systems, such as the Medtronic Octopus® Tissue Stabilizer and the Medtronic Starfish® and Urchin® Heart Positioners (available from Medtronic, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn. USA) use suction to grip and immobilize the surface of the heart. Additionally, the system allows the surgeon to manipulate the surgical site into better view by rotating and supporting the heart. See, also, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,311; 5,927,284 and 6,015,378, and co-assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/396,047, filed Sep. 15, 1999, Ser. No. 09/559,785, filed Apr. 27, 2000, and Ser. No. 09/678,203, filed Oct. 2, 2000; and European Patent Publication No. EP 0 993 806. The Octopus® stabilizer and Starfish® and Urchin® positioners facilitate moving or repositioning the heart to achieve better access to areas which would otherwise be difficult to access, such as the posterior or backside of the heart.
The recently developed, beating heart procedures also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,948, for example, eliminate the need for any form of CPB, the extensive surgical procedures necessary to connect the patient to a CPB machine, and to stop the heart. These beating heart procedures can be performed on a heart exposed in a full or limited thoracotomy or accessed percutaneously.
In some percutaneous procedures, the epicardium of the beating or stopped heart is exposed to view typically by use of grasping and cutting instruments inserted through one port to cut through the pericardium surrounding the heart while the area is viewed through the thoracoscope or endoscope inserted through another port. The thoracoscopic approach typically requires the placement of a chest tube and admission to the hospital for the initial 1-2 post-operative days.
Therefore, much effort has been expended to develop medical devices and techniques to access the pericardial space employing such minimally invasive percutaneous procedures. One difficulty has been that normally the pericardial space is so small or thin that it is difficult to penetrate the pericardium using miniaturized instruments capable of being introduced through a port to the site without also puncturing the underling epicardium and thereby, damaging the myocardium or a coronary vessel. Proliferative adhesions occur between the pericardium and the epicardium in diseased hearts and hamper access to the pericardial space employing such minimally invasive percutaneous procedures. The simple percutaneous approach can be used to penetrate the pericardium to drain a large pericardial effusion, i.e., an accumulation of too much fluid in the pericardial space that widens the pericardial space. A spinal needle (18-20 gauge) and stylet occluding the needle lumen are advanced incrementally in a superior/posterior fashion through a small (2-4 mm) cutaneous incision between the xyphoid and costal cartilage. Periodically, the stylet is removed, and fluid aspiration is attempted through the needle lumen. The advancement is halted when fluid is successfully aspirated, and the pericardial effusion is then relieved.
Methods and apparatus for accessing the pericardial space for the insertion of implantable defibrillation leads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,428 and 6,156,009, wherein a forceps device is used to grip the pericardium and pull it outward to form a “tent”. In the '428 patent, a scissors or scalpel is introduced to cut the pericardium (pericardiotomy) under direct vision through a sub-xyphoid surgical incision. The forceps device disclosed in the '009 patent incorporates a mechanism for introducing electrical leads or guidewires through the outwardly displaced pericardium. It is difficult to introduce and use the forceps through the narrow lumen of a port or sleeve, particularly if the pericardial fluid is under pressure that makes the pericardium taut like an inflated balloon.
Further methods and apparatus for accessing the pericardial space for the insertion of devices or drugs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,051, wherein an access tube having a device access lumen is provided with a plurality of hooks in the tube distal end that can be used to hook into the pericardium to enable the lifting and “tenting” of the pericardium. A cutting instrument or sharpened tip guidewire or the like can be advanced through the device access lumen to perforate the pericardium.
Other methods and apparatus that are introduced through percutaneously placed ports or directly through small trans-thoracic incisions for accessing the pericardial space employ suction devices to grip the pericardium or epicardium as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,578, 5,336,252, 5,827,216, 5,868,770, 5,972,013, 6,080,175, and 6,231,518 and the above-referenced '948 patent. The suction devices are configured like a catheter or tube having a single suction tool lumen and typically having a further instrument delivery lumen. The suction tool lumen terminates in a single suction tool lumen end opening through the device distal end in the '578, '252, '175, '770, and '013 patents and through the device sidewall in the '216 and '518 patents. Certain of these patents recite that the applied suction draws a “bleb,” i.e., a locally expanded region of the pericardium, into the suction tool lumen or a suction chamber at the device distal end. A needle can then be advanced into the bleb and used to draw off fluids or deliver drugs into the pericardial space, or the like. In addition, it is suggested in these patents that treatment devices including catheters, guidewires, and electrodes, e.g., defibrillation electrodes, can be advanced into the pericardial space through a device introduction lumen for a variety of reasons. Although theoretically plausible, the ability to reliably maintain a vacuum seal against the pericardium when such treatment devices are advanced can be problematic.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide additional and improved methods and apparatus for the minimally invasive access to a patient's pericardial space. The methods and devices should be suitable for a wide variety of minimally invasive approaches to the pericardium, including at least intercostal/transthoracic and subxiphoid approaches, and the like. The methods and devices should further provide for secure and stable capture of the pericardium and permit the opening of a large space or volume between the pericardium and epicardium. Such access methods and apparatus should be useful for a wide variety of procedures to be performed in the pericardial space, including fluid withdrawal, drug delivery, cell delivery, diagnostic and therapeutic electrophysiology procedures, pacemaker lead implantation, defibrillator lead placement, transmyocardial revascularization, transmyocardial revascularization with drug delivery, placement of the left ventricular assist devices, placement of the arterial bypass graphs, in situ bypass, i.e., coronary artery-venous fistulae, placement of drug delivery depots, closure of the left arterial appendage, and the like. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described herein.
Heart disease, including myocardial infarction, is a leading cause of death and impaired activity in human beings, particularly in the western world, most particularly among males. Heart disease can in turn degrade other physiological systems.
A stenosed or blocked coronary artery is one example of heart disease. A totally blocked, or substantially blocked coronary artery can cause immediate, intermediate term, and long-term problems. In the immediate term, myocardial cells can be starved of oxygen resulting in cell death. In the intermediate term, the cell death can “cascade”, leading to cell death in adjacent cells. In the long term, the myocardial cell death, which creates weakened, non-contracting infarct regions of the heart, can lead to heart failure.
The immediate effects of a blocked coronary artery can be addressed through percutaneous coronary transluminal angioplasty (PCTA). PCTA can be used to dilate an occluded coronary artery, often in conjunction with stenting, to provide perfusing blood flow to cardiac cells downstream of the blockage. More intermediate term damage can be addressed through the systemic or local delivery of agents to reduce or treat the cells affected by the initial injury. The longer-term problems, for example, heart failure resulting from infarct cardiac tissue, can be addressed by the systemic or local delivery of medical agents to the cardiac tissue.
The direct delivery of agents to cardiac tissue is often preferred over the systemic delivery of such agents for several reasons. One reason is the substantial expense and small amount of the medical agents available, for example, agents used for gene therapy. Another reason is the substantially greater concentration of such agents that can be delivered directly into cardiac tissue, compared with the dilute concentrations possible through systemic delivery. Yet another reason is the undesirability or impossibility of systemically delivering agents to the heart tissue requiring treatment.
One mode of delivery for medical agents to myocardial tissue has been an epicardial, direct injection into myocardial tissue during an open chest procedure. Open chest procedures are inherently traumatic procedures with associated risks. The risks are often justified when the alternatives are a substantially high probability of death. In many cases, however, an open chest procedure is not believed justifiable only for the injection of medical agents into the myocardium.
Another approach taken to deliver medical agents into the myocardium has been an intravascular approach. Catheters may be advanced through the vasculature and into the heart to inject materials into myocardial tissue from within the heart. This approach may not allow all areas of the heart to be easily reached however. The size and type of instruments that can be advanced, for example, from a femoral artery approach, are also limited.
One relatively new therapy for treating infracted cardiac tissue includes the injection of cells that are capable of maturing into actively contracting cardiac muscle cells. Examples of such cells include myocytes, mesenchymal stem cells, and pluripotent cells. Delivery of such cells into the myocardium is believed to be beneficial, particularly to prevent heart failure. Current intravascular delivery devices are less than optimal, being limited in the cardiac regions they can reach and the amount and types of materials they can deliver. Open chest procedures allow access to a larger range of cardiac tissue and also allow the delivery of greater varieties and amounts of agents, for example, cells. An open chest procedure may not be justifiable, however, only for the injection of such cells. In particular, patients having suffered a recent heart attack may be very poor candidates for such a procedure.
What would be desirable are improved devices that can be used to inject medical or biological agents, for example, cells, into myocardial tissue. In particular, devices enabling a minimally invasive cell delivery into myocardial tissue would be most advantageous.
It would further be desirable to have an organ positioning system and method which is capable of positioning, manipulating, stabilizing and/or holding an organ and/or tissue while controllably providing fluid during a medical procedure.